talesofpiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Introduction Feel free to add questions and subdivisions to this section. Frequently Asked Questions Armor & Weapons Q: How do I use double swords? A: If you are a swordsman, just put your second sword on the shield slot. Q: How do I recharge corals? A: Check out your specific coral page: Wind Coral, Thunder Coral Basically, you need to enter a tornado or thunderstorm at sea. Drops Q: What drops Elven Fruit? A: A lot of monsters drop Elven Fruit. To see which ones they are and which ones have the best drop rate, you can search for the item in the search bar. This is located on the left of your screen. Fairy / Pets Q: My Mordo has 2 skills. When I try to add a 3rd, it just replaces, randomly, one of the other 2. Some folks say it's a bug and you do have the skillbook, but can't see it. Some say that there's a chance of failure when adding the 3rd skill book. What's the deal? A: There is a small chance to replace the old one. Keep trying =) Q: How does a pet get levels and earn skills ? A: Everytime your pet gets max. of growth you can use pet fruit to lvl up your pet. To earn skill for your pet you need to buy a special skill book for pet. Quests Q: I want to learn life skills, so I need to start with Story Quests. But where do they start? A: You need to start the Story Quest at the newbie guide in the town where you started at lv1. You need to be lvl 10 / have your 1st class assigned (one of those or both, I don't know) Sea & Boat Specific Q: How do I repair/refuel my ship at sea? A:If you want to repair your ship at sea, you need the Woodcutting skill to chop Wood and then use the Freights NPC to load it in the cargo of your ship. At sea you can double click the ships deed in your inventory, then click the Cargo button. Double click the wood to instantly repair your ship. You can do the same by Fishing, and double clicking the fish in your cargo will refuel your ship. Other Q: How does the new sheepskin scroll / carribean treasure map work? A: Please check the Carribean Treasure Map link. You can also search for it using the search bar on the left of the screen. Q: Where is Forsaken City? A: Please check the Forsaken City link. You can also search for it using the search bar on the left of the screen. Q:When do I get double to triple experience when killing monsters? A:Keep an eye on the announcements on the official website. Multiple exp are often given at dates/times of special days or holidays. Nowadays, almost every weekend is multiple Exp carnaval. This means that: 3x EXP: Saturday, from 8am-8pm (GMT-4) = 13:00 to 01:00 (GMT+1 (Amsterdam time)) 2x EXP: Sunday, from 10am-1pm & 4pm-7pm (GMT-4) = 15:00 to 18:00 & 20:00 to 00:00 (GMT+1 (Amsterdam time)) Category:Glossary